Moonlight sonata
by moonlight64
Summary: Jane takes Lisbon out for a trip, but it feels different than the things they've done together before. Somehow... much better. Pure Jisbon fluff! Probably a bit ooc, but you'll have to decide after reading it.


**I hope you enjoy this... It might be a bit ooc, but don't we all want them to be a bit more romantic ;)**

* * *

A slight knock on the door let Lisbon look up from her paperwork. Then the door opened and Jane stepped in

" Hey… " He said smiling.

" Hey yourself! " She said and looked back onto the papers while her still stood in the middle of the room. After some minutes she looked back up. " What is it? "

" Nothing, I'm just standing here! " He answered and kept smiling.

" Jane, you never do something just for any reason! So why are you here? "

" It's afternoon, everybody is already gone for the weekend! Why are you still here? " He asked and sat down on her desk.

" Because I need to finish this! " She sighed and put the pen down.

" Well, when I help you, will you agree to let me take you out tonight? " He asked shyly, but still smiling.

Actually she immediately would've said yes, but she decided to make it more difficult for him. " Well, actually I have plans for tonight… " Which was a total lie since the only one waiting for her was her couch and the TV.

" Oh please Lisbon! I promise you'll enjoy it! " He begged.

" But I really need to finish this… " She said, pulling her shoulders up.

Quickly he grabbed the paper and looked at it. " Well, it doesn't seem too difficult, so if you tell me what to do, I'll help you. But you just have to come with me please! "

Sighing she rolled her chair to the side and let him sit next to her at the desk.

After about half an hour all the work was done and Lisbon was nervous more and more.

She honestly had no plan where Jane was going to take her! Although it wasn't the first time they were going anywhere together, it felt different this time.

While Lisbon signed the last paper, Jane already stood up and helped her into her jacket after she had stood up as well.

" Where are we going? " She asked as they stood in the elevator.

" You'll see… " He grinned and lead her to his car when they reached the first floor.

Also Lisbon smiled; it was always great to do something with Jane and the fact that he seemed to be excited for once made it even more special.

After some time they reached a lonely road through a field which lead out of the city.

" Jane…? Where are we going? " Asked Lisbon worried.

" You'll see! Patience doesn't seem to be your best skill… " He laughed.

She rolled her eyes but smiled.

" Are you hungry? " Asked Jane after some time.

" Uhm.. A little bit, not that much, but I wouldn't complain about eating anything. "

" Look behind your seat. " He said and kept looking at the street.

Wondering she turned around and laughed. " Honestly? You brought sandwiches? "

" Why not? And they're not just sandwiches! " He said.

She took one and looked at it. " To me it looks pretty much like a sandwich. "

" It's a self-made sandwich! That's something special! " He complained.

" How did you know that I'd agree to come along? " She wondered and took a bite.

" I didn't know it, but I hoped it! " He answered.

" Well, they're really good! "She said smiling. " But actually I thought we'd go to a restaurant or bar… Where will we go instead? "

" You're clever, but I won't tell you though. You just need to ear first; we won't have time for that later! "

Pouting she leaned back in her seat and ate the rest of the sandwich.

After another twenty minutes the sun started setting and Jane parked the car at the edge of the rode.

" So, now we have to walk a little… " Said Jane cheerfully and Lisbon climbed out of the car.

" Should I take my bag? " She asked.

" Nope; just your jacket! " He said. " It could get cold later. "

Smiling she followed him as he walked into the field.

" I bet I'm faster than you! " He shouted suddenly over his shoulder and started running.

" Never! " She shouted back and ran after him. As they reached the edge of the field, Lisbon was on the same level as Jane and they slowed down.

" I won! " He exclaimed laughing.

" In your dreams! " She answered, out of breath. " I was faster than you! "

" Let's say we both won, ok? " He smiled and tried to catch his breath.

After some seconds she looked around and realized that they were standing on cliff above the beach.

" So we're on the beach? " She asked smiling. " I could've guessed it. "

" But we're not here ! " He said and pointed further along the cliff.

There was a tall fence, you couldn't look through. Lisbon looked at Jane questioning.

" It's a private area where some rich people often listen to concerts. " He explained.

" Uhm, and why are we here? " She asked. " You're not going to break in there, are you? "

" Ha, no! I've something much better and even legal! " He said and took her hand.

Surprised she let him pull her with him towards a small trail down the cliff.

It was covered with sand, so it was no surprise that Lisbon suddenly slipped, fell and slide down the rest of the train, pulling Jane with her.

They 'reached' the beach and fell into the warm sand, Lisbon on top of Jane and sand on top of Lisbon. She looked at him in shock, but then suddenly started laughing, which made him laugh in return. Quickly she got off him and tried to get the sand out of her face and hair.

Laughing he sat up and watched her. " Should I help you? "

She rolled her eyes and nodded. Grinning he brushed the sand out of her face and her hair.

" So what are we doing down here? " She asked.

" Well, we can hear the orchestra everywhere on the beach! We don't even need to break into that garden! " Ha said, stood up and pulled her up as well.

" How do you know that? " She asked surprised.

" I found it out when I was still working as a con-man. " He said sighing.

" Oh, okay… And when will our concert start? "

He looked at his watch." Uhm… In about fifteen minutes. Let's walk closer. "

Quickly they walked further along the beach and then sat down on the ground.

The sun was slowly sinking into the water and when it completely had disappeared, the orchestra started playing the first song.

Lisbon smiled; it was really an amazing moment. It got even better when Jan took her hand again and this time kept holding it.

They kept listening to the music until it stopped.

" Is it already over? " Asked Lisbon disappointed.

Jane smiled. " To your great luck it's just a break. "

It had gotten colder now that the sun was away and Lisbon started freezing.

" What about making a fire? " Suggested Jane.

" It's not allowed to have an open fire on a public beach! " She said quickly.

" Did I ever follow the rules? " He said and stood up to pick dry pieces of wood.

Lisbon sighed, but smiled. Nobody would have to know it after all.

So she watched him putting the wood into a circle of stones and then suddenly it was burning.

Stunned she looked at the fire and then at Jane. " How did you do that? "

" Well, it's not that difficult! " He smiled and sat down next to her. " I'll show you the next time ok? "

She nodded and then the music began to play again. It was really beautiful and breathtaking.

Most of the songs Lisbon didn't know, but they sounded amazing though.

It got pretty late and the moon was lighting up the beach. The fire had burned out when someone announced the last song; moonlight sonata by Beethoven. One of the songs even Lisbon knew.

Jane stood up and offered her his hand. " Would you do me the favor and dance with me? "

Smiling she took his hand and stood up.

As the song started playing, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She put her hands in his neck and they started dancing, in small circles along the beach.

To their luck the song was pretty long, so they had at least some time to enjoy the moment.

" You are really beautiful… " He sighed and watched her eyes widening.

" Uhm, thank you… " She smiled shyly.

He pulled her even closer and she laid her head on his shoulder.

" Thank you for this evening… " She whispered. " I can't remember if I ever had so much fun! Probably not even half… "

" It was my pleasure… " He answered quietly. " I can't imagine something better than an evening with you! "

" You know, it feels somehow different than the few things we did together… " She admitted.

" Yea, I know what you mean. " He smiled against her hair.

" What do you think; why does it fell different? " She asked.

" Because I need to tell you something... " He whispered.

Her heart was beating faster suddenly, nearly breaking out of her chest. Her breath shivered and she tightened her grip on him.

He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. " I love you Teresa… " His voice was just a whisper. She shivered in excitement and couldn't believe what she just had heard. After all those years in which she had prayed for this moment to happen, in which she had dreamed it thousands of times, she hadn't expected this moment to be like this. THIS was far better than anything she could've imagined!

A big smile came to her lips. " I love you too, so much you can't imagine it in any way. "

He smiled as well and stroked a stance of hair behind her ear. " And you can't imagine how happy this makes me. "

" I'm sure I can… " She whispered.

They kept looking into each other's eyes, faces moving closer and closer.

She could feel his breath on her skin and her eyes fluttered shut.

When his lips met hers, she felt liquid fire running through her veins. At the same time the world around them disappeared and they just concentrated on each other's love.

When they broke apart, the song was long over and she rested her head on his shoulder again. " Do we have to leave? "

" We can stay here for the night… " He whispered. " May I? "

She nodded against his chest and he picked her up and carried her to the upper edge of the beach. There he laid her down on the sand, covered her with his jacket and laid down behind her. Smiling she scooted closer to him and in return he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer.

And in the shine of the moonlight, they both fell asleep, cuddled together with nothing but love in their hearts.


End file.
